


Pink Dress

by masserect



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Misuse of Materia, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa finds herself attracted to Aeris and masturbates in the bath while fantasizing about her. Then she feels guilty about it.</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://ffvii-kink-meme.livejournal.com/">FFVII kink meme</a> in response to a request for "some Tifa solo!fic... Especially if she's fantasizing about Aeris or Elena." (It's the former, for anyone who skipped the tags.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Dress

It was the dress that did it.

Tifa brushed her hair to the side so she wouldn't sit on it and sank down in the bathtub. It wasn't often she had time for more than a shower, and those few moments were going to become more scarce now. Now that she had the chance, she was going to make this last.

Sighing happily, she eased herself deeper into the steaming hot water and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the side of the tub.

She kept seeing that dress.

It wasn't anything special, or _shouldn't_ be anything special. Pink, faded from wear, and held together with buttons. (Could you even call that a dress? She was quite ignorant when it came to fashion, she realized. Never had much interest, or time to learn. It didn't matter.)

But there was something about those buttons. The way the last bunch weren't done up, so the dress ended up baring more leg than it might technically be supposed to. She wore it unbuttoned up to mid-thigh - sensible, really, with all the running they had to do. Certainly no more revealing than the short black skirt Tifa wore, either; she was in no position to criticise.

(Not that she wanted to.)

She didn't know why it fascinated her so. She had seen plenty or more revealing outfits in the slums, and plenty of shapely legs under them, but none of them had drawn her attention in the same way.

It must be the fact that it _wasn't_ revealing. That one could only see brief glimpses of skin underneath the cloth when it moved, as if you were looking at something you weren't really supposed to see...

Tifa winced and sank deeper into the bath, hot water coming up to her chin. She shouldn't be thinking about Aeris like this. She barely knew her - not that it would make a difference if she did know her. It was awkward. It was _always_ awkward to have fantasies about people you had to interact with. Hell, even if it weren't awkward, even if she didn't feel bad about gawking at some girl she had only just met days ago, she shouldn't allow herself to get _distracted_ like this. Not with everything they had been through, everything that was going on, everything that was yet to come.

But that dress wouldn't give her any peace. If it weren't the way it opened in the front, it was the way it fit around the hips and butt from behind. And the way that long braid swinging with every step kept drawing her attention to it.

It was a nice butt, too.

Her right hand stirred where it lay on her thigh. It wasn't a particularly erotic touch, but the hot water had made her skin sensitive, and she jumped at the sensation - and again when she realized where that hand was heading.

_Oh, for the love of-_

She shook her head and sighed. Maybe she should just... quickly take care of things. Just get it over with and _then_ , maybe she'd be able to concentrate on the important things again.

The more she considered it, the better it sounded. Cleaning up used to be an issue, but now she was already in the bath, so she didn't even have that excuse. No excuse at all, really. It was for the best. Just a quick rub, and no thinking about Aeris whatsoever. Not even the way her braid brushed across her ass when she walked-

She dunked her head in the water, scrubbed at her face with both hand and sat up straight. The water sloshed around her, rocking her back and forth and swirling her hair around.

_All right. Fine._

She closed her eyes again and leaned back against the tub again.

_Let's... do this._

Her right hand moved again, fingers splaying over her thigh, the thumb stroking the soft, sensitive skin on the inside. It was hot, and the touch seemed almost electric, a low buzzing that spread from her skin and made her muscles twitch. She was proud of her legs - long, shapely and strong - and though she would hardly consider herself narcissistic, the sensation of rippling muscle under her palm was certainly not unpleasant.

Her other hand moved as well, rising over her hip and stomach and settling on her left breast, kneading it somewhat less than gently until she felt the nipple stiffen against her palm, then capturing it between thumb and forefinger.

Her hands may not be soft and ladylike, and there had been times when she wished they were, but right now, ladylike would not have been enough to satisfy her. Her breasts needed a firmer touch, and that was just what her callused, un-ladylike fingers were able to provide.

Not just satisfied with the left hand, she raised the other as well, cupping the other breast and finding the nipple already hard and sensitive. She licked her lips and sucked the lower in between her teeth, chewing it as her fingers pinched and twisted, tugged at her breasts, then squeezed them together, filling her palms with the generous mounds. She had always heard that large breasts were supposed to be less sensitive, but as far as she was concerned, that was something flat-chested girls propagated to make themselves feel better.

Squirming where she sat, her shoulders pressing harder against the wall of the tub, she rubbed her thighs together, wishing she had another hand to touch her down there without having to stop what she was doing above. Maybe even a soft, ladylike one, one that was used to tending to flowers, and-

Groaning, she bit her lip until it ached, but the image had stuck in her head and wouldn't let go.

Aeris kneeling next to the tub, naked - no, not naked, just with her shoes and jacket off, _keep_ the pink dress, but maybe with another couple of buttons undone. Smiling, reaching down into the water to offer a helping hand...

She tightened her grip, fingers digging into the supple flesh of her breasts until she thought she might bruise. Pinching her nipples hard, rolling them between thumbs and forefingers.

Pink. Aeris would have pink nipples. Small and perky, she just knew it-

_No, no, no no no, stop that-_

But her hands did not stop, and her mind was full of hazy images of brown hair cascading over pink skin and cloth, of soft hands, smiling lips and luminous cerulean eyes.

Her legs trembled as she pressed them hard together, pulling her knees up, her body growing tense. Desire seemed to pool deep in her belly, a thick, heavy, syrupy feeling that forced her down against the bottom of the tub. A tingling sensation spread through her spine until it reached the ends, coiling up her neck and filling her head with frizzy yellow flashes, curling around her tailbone and straight up her cunt, almost as if that gentle flower girl's hand she had imagined was truly fucking her, reaching far into her body.

Tifa shook, kicking out, her heels thumping the far side of the tub, rocking her and splashing water on the floor. Panting, retaining just enough sense to bite her tongue and choke back her moans, but unable to suppress a high-pitched whimper, she stared up at the white ceiling, dripping with moisture from the steam that had risen from the bath, but seeing none of it. Another tremor shook her. Her hands balled into fists, her toes curling and clawing at the enamel, but she managed to keep her nipples pinched between her thumbs and the side of her forefingers' knuckles - no longer rolling or pulling at the dark buds, just squeezing them hard, her hands trembling.

Another tremor. And another. Her eyes rolled back, her whimpers growing to sobbing moans, only partly drowned by the sound of water sloshing around her thrashing body and splashing on the floor. She couldn't think. Just feel the orgasm ripping through her body, just see the image of Aeris at her side, smiling, fucking her with deep strokes of those soft, slender fingers; her dress hanging open, kept closed just by one button at the waist, allowing a glimpse of her pink-tipped breasts within.

But eventually it ended, leaving her limp. Her hands uncurled, releasing their hold on her breasts, leaving her nipples aching and throbbing. She draped her arms over the sides of the tub and lay there panting, staring unseeing up at the ceiling and waiting for the trembling to stop.

It shouldn't be possible. She couldn't remember ever coming from just touching her breasts. Couldn't remember ever coming so _hard_. But the dull post-orgasmic buzzing in her muscles did not lie.

_What am I..._

What was she _doing_? Harmless fantasies though they may be, it felt - wrong. How could she go out and face Aeris after this? How could she even look at her without her cheeks turning crimson? Not from desire or even embarrassment, but from shame. How many times had she had to chase of creeps who had been trying to look up her skirt? There had even been those who climbed up and peek through the second floor windows and tried to peek at her in the shower. And now she was...

The image of Aeris in her mind was fuzzier now, but she could still see it, her expression carefree and kind, an easy smile on her lips and in her eyes.

 _Even if she knew, I'd never know what she feels._ It was a curious realization.

_"It's okay. I like making people happy."_

Something like that. And she'd smile, and Tifa would never be able to tell what was hiding behind it.

_...I want more._

Even if it was wrong, even if it made her a bad person, the fantasy wouldn't let go.

What if Aeris just wouldn't mind, but thought it was arousing?

Not just smiling, now. Licking her lips. Wet, pink, perfect lips.

Tifa rubbed her thighs together. It was a hot, frizzy sensation, like the sparks you got rubbing two live wires against each other.

_Not enough heat._

She reached for the tap, just hot water to replace what she had splashed on the floor. Heat swirled around her legs, but the tub was still mostly full, and she couldn't fit enough hot water to warm it entirely.

Her gloved hung on a hook on the wall, within reach - you had to be careful these days. She reached out and pried a green orb from the slots on top.

_Perfect._

She concentrated on the orb, and her hand became enveloped in a faint orange glow. Heat radiated through her skin, and she curled her fingers around the green materia and plunged her hand into the water.

It was not long before steam began to rise from the bath, and she felt the heat relaxing her. Leaning back again, closing her eyes, she stopped feeding energy into the orb. The heat stopped radiating from it, but it was still warm - hot, even.

Carefully, she lowered her hand and rolled the materia down her stomach.

Even knowing fully how hot it was, the sensation of it over her clit almost caused her to dip her head in the water as her legs curled up, tightly pressing together around her hand, and she narrowly avoided a mouthful of water as she gasped. So much more direct than before, so much more _powerful_ , and it was just what she needed.

Slowly, she relaxed her legs and freed her hand from their grasp.

The smooth, round orb didn't offer much friction, but combined with the heat, it was more than enough. Another gasp escaped her when she began to move again, down across her clit. Even without direct contact, even through the hood, the sensation was almost more than she could bear, and she drew a deep, slow breath when the materia slid off the sheathed nub and disappeared in between her inner lips, down to tease the entrance to her cunt.

Her imagination continued on as well. Aeris. Naked now, on her knees with the pink dress pooled around her on the ground - no, on the bed, she was on a bed. Her eyes were closed, her head tilted back a little, and she was sucking her lower lip. One hand on her chest, cupping a modest but firm and shapely breast and toying gently with a stiff, pink nipple. The other between her thighs, middle finger slowly circling her clit.

Tifa whimpered and pushed the green orb harder against her entrance. She was so slick already, wet not just from the bath, and the heat was only making her wetter.

The heat, and the image of Aeris rolling her hips against her fingers, drops of slick running down her thighs and dripping off her knuckles. Aeris looking so damn _beautiful_ and perfect.

Fuck, she needed more. Pulled the materia back and sank two fingers inside herself, trapping the green orb between her palm and clit, rocking it roughly as her fingers worked against their tight constraints, curling up towards the spot in front. Her other hand rose, returning to her breasts and still aching nipples, but then continued further up, caressing her neck and shoulders, where her skin was flushed not just from the heat.

_More._

The materia was bumping the tip of her clit under its hood with every thrust of her fingers, and still it wasn't enough. Faster. The water sloshed around her as she quickened the pace.

And as Tifa fucked herself faster, the images in her mind changed as well. No longer Aeris alone, slow and sensual, but Aeris getting fucked - no, not just that, either: Aeris getting fucked up that nice, pert ass of hers by a thick cock. She was arching back, no, she was being _pulled_ back by a fist in that thick braid, and her tits were bouncing with every deep, hard thrust, every smack against her ass from the guy's hips. Not unwilling, but overwhelmed, and definitely not in charge, not now, not this time - getting _fucked_ , nothing else. _Fucked_ with a _thick_ cock _stretching_ her tight little ass...

Tifa bit her lip and forced a third finger up her cunt alongside the first two, all three curling up towards her navel and thrusting hard. Her toes curled and uncurled, curled and uncurled and her left hand was gripping the edge of the tub so hard her knuckles whitened, her chest burned as she held her breath, the sound of her heartbeat echoing in her ears.

Aeris _coming_ , moaning and shaking, clutching at her bouncing tits. The guy behind her coming too, filling her up with spurt after spurt of hot, sticky come. Not just once or twice, but again, and again, until it was overflowing and spurting out around his cock, dripping down Aeris' thighs and soaking into the sheets.

Tifa's arm shook as she curled her fingers sharply, and the hot, smooth orb of materia seemed to vibrate where it lay pressed against her naked clit. Her skin, every nerve in her body seemed to glow from the heat, from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. She was teetering on the brink of an abyss, too far gone to return but still needing something to push her the last step, trembling with need and frustration. Finally she tore her left hand from its white-knuckled grip on the tub and plunged it into the water, shifting her grip on the materia, sliding her right hand back and replacing it with the left, then, spreading her legs as far as she could in the tub, forced her slicked-up right middle finger against the tighter opening below.

The sensation drew the breath from her lungs, and she panted, chest heaving as the glowing feeling in her body intensified, filling her head with fuzz and light. Yes, just like Aeris in her mind, taken from behind, taken _here_ in this tiny hole, and it would hurt so good.

Moaning, she managed to force a second finger inside, and it seemed that was just what she had been missing.

Fireworks went off in her head. Vaguely, she was aware of her body convulsing, squeezing her fingers with each spasm, sending waves through the tub and over the sides, and even under water she could feel a jet of come spurting against her left palm, coating it and the materia and though it was usually warm on her skin, it felt almost cool against the steaming water. Writhing, whimpering, she rode her fingers for a long time, one orgasm fading into another, then into another, until she thought the pleasure would drive her mad, fill her entire being and leave no room for anything else, and in the end, it was -

It was almost welcome.

She must have blacked out, because the next thing she became aware of was that she was empty and her hands lay limp between her thighs. The back of her head hurt a little - she must have hit it on the side of the tub and her body ached the way it did after a training session, worn out, but not in a bad way.

Still trembling, she sat up, wincing. The friction was almost painful; her entire crotch throbbed. The room smelled like sex. Moving slowly, as if in a daze, she fumbled for the materia she had dropped and put it back in her glove, then drained the water and ran the shower, scrubbing herself thoroughly. Her mind was numb, even the guilt she had felt seeming empty and far off.

No one would know. It was just human nature. She kept telling herself that as she worked the lather over her body, wincing as she passed over her breasts and thighs.

She opened the bathroom window when she was done, to air out the steam, and lay on her bed after drying off and getting dressed, just staring blankly at the ceiling as the heat left her.

She only sat up again when Aeris finally returned, not fully half an hour later, carrying several bags of potions and poultices, materia, clothes, a new staff - and a wanted poster depicting herself with the three remaining Avalanche members, all scowling at the reader, and a reward that seemed to have way too many zeroes in it but at least specified _alive_.

Tifa groaned and threw it on the floor, exasperated at the sight of her own frown.

"I don't think anyone will recognize us," Aeris said and picked the poster up, studying it with bemused interest. "It doesn't look much like you. But as for Barret, I'm not so sure."

She rolled up the poster and stuck it back in one of the bags.

"What have you been up to while I was out?"

Tifa let herself fall back against the bed, head thumping against the pillow.

"I took a long, hot bath," she said, and miraculously it didn't feel like she was blushing at all. Like it was all just a distant dream by now. "I haven't had one in so long."

Aeris nodded and smiled, and Tifa reflected once more that she would never know what was hidden behind that mask, if it was a mask.

But there were more important things to worry about now, and as Aeris took over the bathroom, Tifa tucked herself in.

By the time the shower stopped running, she was already fast asleep.


End file.
